Don't Speak
by kaliistrash
Summary: It's a normal day for Dean Winchester and Castiel. Until it's not.


It was a peaceful, quiet day.

Cas' eyes opened slowly, and the first thing he noticed was a warm presence by his side. _Dean_ , his brain supplied. _What a pleasant way to wake up_ Cas thought contently. He sighed happily and looked at Dean's freckled face to realize that those green eyes were watching him. He pull forward and kissed his lips lovingly. "You want coffee?" Dean asked in a raspy, sleep ridden voice.

Cas blinked once numbed by the kiss, then answered Dean's question."Oh. Yes, coffee would be delightful."

They were in the small kitchen, freshly brewed coffees in hand, when Dean came up to Castiel and pulled him closer against his chest. "These years with you have been… interesting." Dean said gently into Cas' neck. Castiel tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Well, yes i-" Dean cut him off. " _Shh_ , please let me finish." Dean pulled one of his hands to the small of Cas' back, and the other to that messy black hair he raked his fingers through many times before. "Anyhow,I wanted to take this time to tell you how much _willpower_ it took me to keep my good 'ol self from doing this." Dean said with some venom. "Ive wanted to do this," Dean paused and gripped Cas' hair tighter "for such a _long time_."

Cas winced from Dean's hand, and tried to pull away but Dean only held on tighter.

Castiel tried to protest but Dean put his hand over his mouth with more force than Cas expected. " _Shush_ now, Pretty angel." Cas tried to wriggle out of Dean's iron grip, but he only put more bruising force into it. Dean's hand was ghosting over the back of Cas' neck. "Living this apple pie life was sickening," He got closer to Cas' face, so close that Castiel could feel Dean's breath warm on his nose "That sick feeling when you drink beer before whiskey." He chuckled bitterly. The ex-angel was really beginning to panic, "Dean- what are you _doing?!"_ he yelled, but it was muffled into the hunter's hand.

Dean smirked, "Would you like to see the cherry on top?" as he said the last words, his eyes turned completely black.

Cas' sensed were blocked out, all he felt was crippling fear and panic washing over him.

"Uh Uh Uh, little angel, do you know how _long_ i've been in this meat suit?" Castiel was shocked frozen, unable to move. "Waiting to drown all the blood out of that pretty little face of yours?" The demon practically spat his words at Cas.

Then Cas finally moved, desperately struggling out of the demon's grip. But he was too late.

The last thing Cas saw was black eyes and a mocking smile.

The first sensation Dean felt was _hurt_.

His head felt like it was about to split open, and he sensed a lingering wrongness in the air. He sat up and noticed a number of things. First of all, _Why am i on the kitchen floor?_ And second of all, _Where is Cas?_

He turned over and what he saw made all the blood drain from his face.

Cas was on the floor beside him, unconscious. His neck was at a painful angle, and his skin was as paler than snow.

Dean scrambled over as quickly as possible and touched Cas' forearm.

That is when he remembered.

He remembered black smoke, and being out of control of his own body. He remembered how he had to watch his own hands snap the love of his life's neck. " _No_." he breathed out, his voice barely a whisper.

He remembered how he had to watch the life drain out of his angel's face.

" _No, no, no, no!_ " He touched Cas' forehead, but his skin was already cold. Lifeless. It wasn't the tan skin and beautiful smile he remembered. No more deep chuckles, or blue eyes.

" _I_ _killed him_." Dean choked out. " I- _i killed my baby_." His face was wet with tears. When did he start crying? "God, _jesus_." Dean said, a babbling mess.

He pulled Cas's Face up to his chest and wept. He sobbed for what felt like ages, screaming _I'm sorry_ until his throat was raw and ripped

Dean knew what he had to do. The hunter got up, his legs shaking as he walked to the bathroom silent tears running down his face.

He sent Sam a text, Simply saying **I'm sorry**. He opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed the gun that saved his ass countless times before.

Dean stumbled back into the kitchen, collapsing next to his dead ex-angel. He pulled the lifeless body close up against him, and took out the pistol he kept all these years. " _I'm sorry_ " he whispered and kissed Castiel's forehead.

Dean put the cold metal against his forehead and pulled the trigger.

The last thing Dean saw was black hair and the corpse of his dead lover.

 _ **~~Fin~~**_


End file.
